Immortality
by PandasAru
Summary: Hidan is in a cruel world when he meets a certain stitched man. But will the horror of reality hit him when he realizes that immortality isn't just a gift given to him by his beloved Jashin? WARNING: Fourteen-year-old Hidan, blood and gore... Maybe some abuse? Rated T to be safe w
1. The Jashinist

Immortality Chapter 1: The Jashinist

The boy with slicked back, silver hair and red-violet eyes walked into the store with caution. He knew he was going to do something wrong and he was starving; being a fourteen-year-old, he needed food to help his body grow. He was pretty scrawny and thin; his ribs were even showing.

His stomach tightened in anxiety as he thought of a way to get food. Of course, he was going to steal it! He had no money, for crying out loud! There was no way in HELL that he was going to pay for such a crucial item!

He winced as his stomach growled loudly, almost as if it were screaming at him to get some food and get the hell out.

"I'm so fucking hungry…" He looked around and quickly snagged up some bread, a bottle of water, a pack of cookies and quickly walking towards the door.

As soon as he got outside, he broke into a sprint, hearing someone running after him.

"Get back here, you little runt!" An old man roared angrily at the boy, causing him to chuckle as he swiftly slid under a passing-by cart and stood up, breaking into a sprint again.

For being so hungry and thin, he was pretty fast. After all, it was easy for him to run quickly, as he was light and had always been quick-footed.

"I'll fucking stop if you can catch up to me, you damn old man!" The boy took a swift glance over his shoulder, laughing as the poor old man stopped in his tracks, looking exhausted and sad. It was enough; the boy was too fast for the poor guy…

The boy grinned evilly and quickly skidded into an alley way between two tall buildings, crouching down by a dumpster for cover and ripping open the bag of bread, beginning to eat it in a pig-like way. He could be excused for his poor manners; he was so hungry.. He took a swig of the water as he finished the bread, quickly turning to the cookies and scarfing those down as well.

He then finished those and drank the rest of the water, leaning back against the brick wall of the building and sighing. He wasn't quite full, but it was good enough for now…

He stood up, sighing again, and walked out of the alley way, quickly running out of the village and going into the forest to hide from anyone who wanted to arrest him.

"Well, I guess I'm fucked.. There's no way to get out of my damned situation." He knew he was immortal; he knew he couldn't die. He had never actually tried to kill himself and never would. Well, unless the time called for it.

He had found out that he was immortal when he was shot in the heart, head, and stomach each; he had felt severe pain but didn't die like he had expected. He lived in agony and had soon come to enjoy giving himself and others pain. He just didn't like it when others gave HIM pain.

He snorted and angrily kicked a rock, frowning sadly. He would always be alone, huh?

"Oh well… If I'm left alone, then who the fuck cares? It's not like anyone is going to come to help me anytime soon. After all, they ALL saw those bullets pierce my chest and head.. They are afraid.." He chuckled as he mentioned their fear. "Good. Then they won't fucking mess with me!"

He wandered over to a well-hidden area and laid down in a soft pile of moss, settling down to go to sleep. Within no time, he was flooded with horrid nightmares and his light, quiet snoring filled the air.

* * *

_**Meh... I don't even know... I hope you liked it! Should I continue? Please review, it would be greatly appreciated~**__**!**_


	2. The Akatsuki

Immortality Chapter 2: The Akatsuki

The boy awoke to hear someone rustling through the bushes. He frowned and lay still, trying not to be noticed. A tanned hand, looking nearly leathery, shot through the leaves and grabbed his leg, causing him to squeal as he was yanked out of his sleeping area.

As he was quickly yanked out, he slicked his hair back, hissing and batting at whoever was pulling him.

"Let me the FUCK go, you ass hole!" He pushed his shirt down so that it covered his slender body, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as the grip on his leg tightened unreasonably.

"You're already annoying me, brat. I was sent to find you and take you back, so shut the hell up before I kill you right now." A deep, gruff voice harshly spoke as he was lifted face-to-face with a masked man who had green eyes and red cornea.

The boy's eyes widened in fear, but his lips quirked upward into a mocking smirk as the fear faltered slightly. "Just you fucking try it, ass hat."

The man shook his head in an annoyed way and threw the boy onto the ground, causing him to yelp as he landed on a slightly large, yet dull rock.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt, fucker!" The boy gripped the pendant around his neck. It was a circle with an upside-down, equilateral triangle on the inside of it.

"What is that?" The man's eyes flickered to the pendent.

"None of your damn business; now go the fuck away!" The boy stood, his eyes widening as his ankle made a loud snapping noise and he fell back down onto his front. "_GAH!_" He screamed in pain as he looked at his ankle, which had cracked out of place and was now twisted sideways. "_LOOK AT WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!_"

The man roughly picked the teen up and swung him over his shoulder, carrying him towards a different village.

"Put me down!" The boy thrashed, beating the man's back.

"Shut _UP!_" The man threw the boy to the ground again. "Now. What the hell is your name, brat?"

The boy figured that this man might at least _attempt_to help him, so he swallowed nervously. "H-Hidan…"

"Kakuzu. Now, either I carry you, or you walk on your own, brat."

Hidan's pretty, pink eyes widened in fear as he shook his head swiftly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakuzu looked at Hidan's eyes and his frown deepened. "Do you wear contact lenses?"

"C-carry me!" Hidan crossed his arms, feeling pathetic. "Fucker. And I could ask the same fucking question for you, bastard!"

"Answer my god damn question and then I'll carry you."

"You mean Jashin…"

"What?"

"Jashin!"

"Who the hell is Jashin?"

"My fucking god, dumb ass!"

"Oh, so is that why you wear that pendant? You're a Jashinist and that symbol is for your religion?"

Hidan's eyes widened slightly. But this man could help him, so why fucking lie? "Y-yeah… And I don't wear contact lenses…"

Kakuzu nodded and lifted Hidan bridal style, beginning to walk again. "Go to sleep. You'll need the rest; it will help heal your foot faster.."

Hidan nodded but didn't close his eyes.

"Didn't you hear me? Go. To. Sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm wondering."

"What?"

"Where did you come from and why did you come?"

"I came from the area in which I live in and I was sent on a mission to find you."

"Wait one fucking minute! Will I be fucking turned in and arrested!? Oh, Jashin no! If I have to go to jail again, I'll fucking—"

"No. I was not ordered to turn you in. Now shut up and listen to the whole damned story." Hidan was really pissing Kakuzu off. "I was sent to find you by our leader-sama to test your strength and ability to join."

"Join _what_, exactly!?"

"The Akatsuki."

Hidan's eyes widened at the word. Akatsuki… Where the hell he did know that from?

… …

Oh! It was an organization for people who had betrayed their villages and who were really strong! Hidan was considered and S-ranking nin, so he'd be able to join as soon as he had all his strength back, which meant eating.

"Will I be able to fucking eat before I get fucking tested?" Hidan's eyes glittered with weak hope.

"What kind of question is that?" Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched unnoticeably, but he kept walking.

"Well, I'm damn hungry and don't have my full strength yet, so I have to eat to fucking get it back!"

"We can ask Leader-sama."

"Hmmm… Okay, I guess that that's a fucking good answer…"

* * *

**Did you like it? I should make the chapters longer, huh? Sorry if it's bad; I haven't written a story in SO long! I just have a lack of inspiration... Any ideas?**


	3. The Hideout

Immortality Chapter 3: The Hideout

At the hideout, Kakuzu dropped Hidan in front of the man he called "leader-sama" and bowed with slight respect.

"I have found the boy, leader-sama." His Christmas-colored eyes flicked up to the dark outline of the man.

"Good. And I assume that you had to injure him in order to bring him here?" The man's deep, booming voice came from where he was seated.

"Yes sir." Kakuzu lifted Hidan and showed the man his twisted ankle. "He whined like a little baby."

"The boy is immortal; you won't be able to kill him like you did to the others."

Hidan fidgeted slightly at those words.

"What is it, brat? Don't like being immortal?" Kakuzu glowered at the teen.

"S-shut up! You don't know anything!" Hidan swiftly crossed his arms, frowning at the older man.

"Allow Hidan time to heal and then take him to training; train him with one goal in mind: no mercy. He needs to learn that the world is a cruel place." The man waved his hand dismissively. "Now leave."

Kakuzu nodded and swung Hidan over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room.

"What the hell was that!?" Hidan beat lightly at Kakuzu's back.

"Quit acting like a child. You clearly need to be taught manners, brat." Kakuzu swatted Hidan's back harshly, causing the boy to jump.

"What the f—" Hidan silenced suddenly.

"What is the matter?" Kakuzu paused slightly.

"N-nothing! Now get me to wherever we're going and shut up!" Hidan glowered at his hair dangled above his head limply, coming undone from the way it had originally been: neatly slicked back.

"Treat your elders with more respect, brat." Kakuzu continued walking, entering the room that they were supposed to share and tossing Hidan onto the bed. "Now go to sleep so your leg will have an easier time healing."

Hidan shook his head. "I'm hungry, dang it!"

Kakuzu frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're a lot of work, Hidan. Fine. I'll get you something to eat, but you _will_ go to sleep afterwards."

"Ughh! Fine, Jashin damn it!" Hidan huffed and crossed his arms, sitting up and looking at the old miser.

Kakuzu nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the young Jashinist in the room alone, who frowned and fiddled with his broken ankle and winced slightly.

"What a dick. He broke my ankle just because I complained a bit too much…" He let out a groan of pain and plopped back onto the bed, sprawling out to the best of his ability.

Not too long later, the old miser walked in with some food and pulling a chair over to sit next to Hidan, who turned his head slightly to look at the elder.

"Took you long enough, damn it." Hidan frowned and sat up, stomach grumbling loudly.

Kakuzu shook his head and pulled the plate of food away from Hidan, narrowing his eyes at the young one sternly.

"Ask nicely or I won't give it to you; I'm not your damn servant, brat."

Hidan huffed with a pout, cheeks turning red from frustration. "Fine! Can I have the food, please Kuzu-chan?"

"What the hell is 'Kuzu-chan?'" Kakuzu raised his head slightly, frowning angrily.

"A nick name for you!" Hidan smiled slightly.

"Don't give me nick names. We've only just met, so don't get the wrong idea. I'm not your best friend. From what it sounds like, I'll be your partner in work."

Hidan huffed again, the smile quickly fading and turning to a frown as his stomach protested louder.

"Can I have the food, please?"

Kakuzu nodded and hummed slightly in agreement, giving Hidan to food. There were two sandwiches: a turkey and cheese one and a ham and cheese one. There was a cup of water with it. "Eat. Now. And then sleep."

Hidan made a gruff noise of annoyance, beginning to eat hungrily, eyes glittering as his stomach was finally filled. About ten minutes later, he finally finished and smiled in delight, feeling good enough to sleep.

"Thanks!"

Hidan then laid down and closed his eyes, beginning to snore lightly not too long later.

Kakuzu sighed, watching the small sleeping form with a slight frown. He honestly hadn't meant to break the small ankle, it was just so weak that, when he squeezed a bit too tightly, it snapped and the boy cried out in pain.

He sighed irritably and tentacles stretched from his arms and wrapped around the small, fragile ankle, beginning to put it into a cast-like wrap. This caused Hidan to whimper and thrash around a bit before the pain faded away and became a dull throb.

He sighed again and decided to stay awake all night to keep watch.

* * *

The next morning, Hidan woke up and sat up slightly. Not long later, he realized that his ankle didn't hurt as bad as it did before and he looked down at it. Upon seeing the tentacles wrapped around his ankle, he squeaked and trailed the tentacles to see where they had come from, eyes landing on Kakuzu's arm.

"K-Kakuzu?" He blinked a couple of times, his red-violet eyes widened and his silver hair messed up and hanging limply over his eyes, even sticking up in places.

Kakuzu's gaze flickered over to the boy and he sighed slightly. "Yes, brat?"

"W-what the hell are those?" He pointed to the tentacles.

"They're my tentacles. I wrapped them around your leg tightly to help it heal." Kakuzu blinked slightly, a small spark of caring flashing throughout his Christmas-colored eyes.

"Oh… Okay.. Is it healed all the way?"

"I don't know; move it and then we'll see."

Hidan nodded and moved his leg slightly, attempting to move his ankle, only to grab his leg, hissing lowly in pain.

"Guess not. You need to rest." Kakuzu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Hidan shook his head. "I need to get clean. I'm _filthy_!" He motioned to the bits of hair sticking out of the side of his head.

Kakuzu nodded. "Need help to the bathroom?"

Hidan blushed slightly and nodded. "Uh.. Sure.."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the tint of red on Hidan's cheeks but said nothing of it and lifted the light boy up into the air, carrying him to the bathroom, closing the toilet seat, and setting him on it.

"Need any more help?"

"No! No no no no no!" Hidan shook his head violently, raising his hands in defense. "Don't!"

This caused Kakuzu even more confusion and he raised the other eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't want you undressing me and putting me in the bath! I'll do that my own damn self!" Hidan stood on one leg and kind of hopped towards the bath, sitting on the edge of it and sighing. "Leave; I need privacy."

"I think I'll stay. One, you don't order me around, and two, you _will_ need help." Kakuzu crossed his arms defiantly.

"… _Get out!_" Hidan frowned as he yelled at the older man, slamming his fists onto the edge of the tub.

Kakuzu frowned. "Just accept my offer to help or you'll hurt yourself."

"…" Hidan sighed. "Fine."

Kakuzu nodded and began to help Hidan get his cleaning.

* * *

**As I promised, a longer chapter! Please tell me what you think; I'd LOVE to get your opinions!**


	4. Questioning and Bonding Time

Immortality Chapter 4: Questioning and Bonding Time

Once the washing was through and done with and Hidan was dressed, he looked at Kakuzu with a light tint of pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Satisfied?" Kakuzu crossed his arms, making sure to glare slightly. When Hidan nodded swiftly, he nodded back. "Now get ready. Leader-sama may want to see you for questioning."

Hidan looked slightly terrified but nodded again. He was dressed, yeah, but he still needed to brush his teeth and comb his hair. Sure, he had been a homeless boy, but he wasn't a fucking slob. He found ways to brush his teeth and get decently clean. He liked to feel good about himself, and that was one of his ways of doing so.

Once the old miser left, Hidan immediately got to work on brushing his teeth. Once finished with his teeth, he brushed the roof of his mouth and his tongue, spat, and then rinsed his mouth out. Damn, this was the first time in a long time that his mouth actually felt _clean_. He nodded, smiling slightly, and then got to combing his hair and then slicking it back neatly. He hated how he looked when his hung over his eyes; it just looked entirely too stupid, in his opinion. He hobbled out of the bathroom and looked to Kakuzu, who was just counting money while waiting. Upon Hidan's exiting of the bathroom, the older man turned to look at him with satisfied eyes.

"Alright, done? Then we're going." Kakuzu didn't even wait for an answer; he just picked Hidan up and hoisted him over his shoulder again.

Once that was through, he walked out of the room and began to head for the leader's office. He knocked slightly and heard a deep grunt in response. Kakuzu knew exactly what that meant; he'd been with the man for long enough to know. Well, he also didn't particularly like having to be in the same place as this guy. He was creepy, for sure.

He opened the door, looking at the orange-haired man. "You wanted to talk to Hidan?"

The man nodded, motioning toward a chair that sat comfortably in front of his desk. Hidan shook slightly, but relaxed in a desperate attempt to stop the shaking. Kakuzu nodded and moved to the chair in one quick, smooth movement and placed Hidan on it.

"Would you like me to leave?" Kakuzu blinked, but nodded when he saw the leader nod. After that, he left the office quickly.

Hidan turned from the door to the man in front of him, tensing up once again.

"Hidan.. Another immortal one; you'll be a decent addition to the organization. Now, tell me… Do you have any parents who will be looking for you?" The man placed his hands together in front of his mouth, his rinnigan showing through the shadows of the dark room.

Hidan quickly shook his head. "I ran away and they didn't look for me then; why would they look for me now?"

The man nodded, his eyes flickering downward for a moment before colliding harshly with Hidan's own crimson ones. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Ah, young. You should be fairly easy to train into this sort of lifestyle, then."

Hidan nodded. This guy was scarier than he had been expecting. Then again, he _was_ the leader.

"Have you ever handled any type of weaponry?"

Hidan nodded slowly, recalling back to when he fought with heavy weapons like axes.

"Such as?" The man smirked noticeably. He was becoming more and more confident that the boy would be quite an antique in their organization.

"Axes, swords, kunai.. Stuff like that."

"So you've gotten into fights?"

"Yes."

"Have you won any of them?"

"Majority, sir. When you're competing over food or survival, you'd be quite determined to get your way and live."

"Good. That's all for today. Go and get some rest to heal up for your harsh training. Kakuzu!" His eyes flicked toward the door, which opened up quickly as the miser entered quickly.

"Yes, leader-sama?" Kakuzu looked almost shocked, like he wasn't expecting the questioning to be over so soon.

"You've caught quite an antique there. Keep him safe and take him back to your room." The man's deep, gruff voice echoed in Hidan's ears. An antique? Was that all that he was to them? _Just_ an antique?

Kakuzu nodded briskly and rushed to Hidan, lifting him up again. This time, however, it was a bridal style kind of cradling.

After they exited the room and Kakuzu closed the door, he looked into Hidan's crimson eyes. "What did he ask you? Did he seem upset at all? How did it go?"

"He just asked me questions about my age, family, experience in weaponry and fighting, and what kind of weaponry I've handled. Nothing too much." Hidan shrugged slightly, though it wasn't too much of a shrug because of the way he was being held.

"Did you answer truthfully?"

"Of course. That guy is scary as hell!"

At this new information, Kakuzu snorted a bit in laughter, carrying Hidan into the room and putting him down on the bed again. He then sat down on the chair that sat in front of his desk, which was scattered with money and paper, and smiled behind his mask.

"Hey! What's so funny, you old miser?" Hidan suddenly scowled, looking frustrated. Why'd the man laugh? It wasn't funny! The guy was actually scary!

"Nothing, brat." Kakuzu suddenly scowled as well, his Christmas-colored eyes hardening.

Hidan huffed and looked off to the side, frowning. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't eat."

"Damn it. I was at least hoping that we could eat together.. Guess that's not going to happen, huh?" Hidan pulled his lips into a straight line, breathing harshly as his face turned red from frustration and embarrassment. Why he'd said that, he didn't know. It had sounded almost like he was telling the old man that he wanted to 'go out' with him, so that was pretty embarrassing.

"No way. I don't get hungry, I don't eat. I'll sit right here while you eat, though." Kakuzu smirked again. Damn, it was amusing to frustrate the young boy.

"Fine. What is there to eat? I don't give a shit as to what you get me, I'm starved."

Kakuzu stood up and walked over to Hidan, pressing his hand onto his stomach. After that, he frowned slightly.

"Of course you are. Your stomach has concaved."

Hidan covered his mouth and burst into laughter as the miser left the room to get him whatever it was he was going to get him. What!? Concaved!? How'd he come up with _that_!?

After what seemed like a flash of lightning, the man was back in the room with some dango.

"Here." He held the dango out to Hidan, who was still calming down from the intense laughter. "… What? It wasn't that funny?"

"J-just the way that you said it! It was hilarious!" Hidan snorted and took the plate of dango, smirking. "Looks tasty."

"Mm. It will probably taste good, too." Kakuzu chuckled softly, sitting back in his seat and then falling completely serious.

Hidan fell silent and serious as he bit into the dango, but his face lit up into a glowing, bright smile after the first bite. Guess it was just that good, huh?

"This is delightful! Did you make it yourself?" Hidan flashed Kakuzu a rare, yet shining grin as he bit into the dango again.

Kakuzu nodded in response. "Nothing is store-bought."

Hidan gasped in surprise. "Really? I thought that you were a _horrible_ cook!"

"Are you telling the truth or just saying that to piss me off?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes dangerously again. "Because if you're just trying to piss me off, then I can just put you in more pain."

Kakuzu's tendrils zipped out of his arm and hovered right around Hidan's ankle, causing the boy to jump and tense up.

"No, I'm not lying. That's really what I thought." Hidan's red eyes were widened with shock and fear of getting more hurt because of the old man.

"Hmph.. Well then.." Kakuzu sighed and wrapped Hidan's ankle in the tendrils again, just to keep it held in place and help the healing process again. Hidan hissed in response and ground his teeth together harshly. "What kinds of things do you like doing?"

"Fighting.. Pain inflicted on me from myself… Sacrificing people for Jashin… Yeah. Not much there." Hidan shrugged slightly, frowning. Was the man trying to strike up a conversation? "What about you?"

"Money." The answer was simple; that was all that Kakuzu liked. Money.

"Would you date someone just for money?" The question was completely stupid, but Hidan didn't give one shit.

".. No."

"Then what the hell was that hesitation for? Are you lying?"

"Of course not. Where did that idiotic question even come from, anyway?"

"My mind and mouth. Where else?" Hidan raised a silver eyebrow at the man, chuckling softly. It was really fun pissing the guy off. Well, unless Kakuzu really did injure him, that is…

Kakuzu scoffed in response and just shook his head. "Whatever."


End file.
